El día que el Murió
by Fineeve1
Summary: Un desastre ha ocurrido, Fine esta completamente devastada por su muerte, y todos no pueden olvidar su recuerdo, lean y revisen por fis


* * *

Fineeve1: como saben todos, Zoids no es de mi propiedad, pero me encanta escribir fic de esta serie para satisfacción personal, jeje, espero que les agrade... Y disculpen si solo escribo fic con este tema de la MUERTE, pero no soy muy romantica , jeje pero vere que escribire luego, jeje bye y revisen, ok?

**El día que murió.**

Ya han pasado cerca de dos años desde que Bang Freiheit había muerto. Fine aún se encontraba en una profunda depresión, cada que veía la foto del grupo de la fuerza guardián y lo veía ahí, estando sonriendo con sus compañeros, Fine se desgarraba por dentro. El cabello de Fine seguía siendo el mismo rubio dorado, al igual que sus ojos carmesís.

Esa noche de su muerte. Fine llegaba a tener problemas en dormir. Imágenes de ese Bang ha quien tanto amó cuando aparecían ella cerraba sus ojos.

Ella continuaba recordando aquel dia.

Sus gritos todavía podían ser oídos (Bang), Un celoso y maniático piloto le había disparado, en el lado izquierdo de el y llegando el disparo a Bang través de su pecho, medio centímetro de distancia cerca de su corazón. . A continuación, el liger fue derribado por el nuevo, Genobreaker, el liger rugió de dolor y después quedo solo el silencio. Fine se durmió.

Secuencia del sueño…

"Oh por Dios!" Gritó Bang cuando recibió el impacto de la bala en el" ¿Cuál es tu problema?" "... Tu eres mi problema... tu morirás, aquí y ahora, Bang Freiheit ... Tengo que matarte!". El hombre gritó. Bang estaba ahí, congelado en el miedo. "¿No podemos hablar?" Bang preguntó. "De ninguna manera! Tu sólo debes morir! "

Bang, estaba de pie como si estuviera en arenas movedizas, no podía moverse. Ha su juicio, este horrible dolor era consecuencia de la bala que había destrozado su piel. El agujero parecía ser cada vez más grande, parecia que esa bala quemaba y consumía su piel poco a poco. Él gritó y chocó contra el suelo. "D-Demonios tu ..." Bang balbuceo. Fine se apresuró a él. "Fine, Yo, yo no quiero que ganes batallas por mí, deja de pensar en mí de vez en cuando, nunca olvides que ... Te quiero".

Él sonrió, luego gimio de dolor, él agarró su pecho, como la herida se volvía mas y mas profunda y. A continuación el hombre se acerco a el, traía una capucha puesta y entonces disparo justamente a su corazón (Bang) haciendo un agujero mucho mas grande que el anterior. Y el Murió.

El hombre se acerco a Bang y lo pateó cada vez más fuerte.. "Raven! Para! Bang ya está muerto! "

"Yo no soy Raven, solo lo estoy manipulando, puedo ver como Raven se niega a ser controlado, pero ya es demasiado tarde, no tengo ningún sentimiento de honor, quiero que Blade liger y su conductor sean destruidos de la faz del planeta Zi".

Explosivos le llovieron a los restos de Blade liger y al cadáver de Bang que yacía unos cuantos metros de el, el zoid voló al contacto con si, liger rugió cada vez mas de dolor, pero se detuvo el rugido dejando todo más que el silencio, entonces explotó.

El corazón de Fine se rompió en mil pedazos, ella se arrodillo frente a Bang y cortó un pedazo de cabello de Bang . Y sacó un medallón que perteneció a la madre de Bang, aquel medallón había sido dado a Banng antes de que ella muriese y después Bang se lo había dado a Fine como deseo de su madre. Fine metió el pedazo de cabello al medallón y lo cerró. Y se arrodilló más cerca del cuerpo sin vida de Bang.

Tu no se mereciste esto, Dios maldito! Que Bang regrese a mi! Deja que viva! "Ella gritó. "¡Maldición!. No, Bang, no puede ser. NO!" ¡NO! "

Fin de la secuencia del sueño…

Fine despertó, un sudor frío corría por su rostro. "Demonios tu, tomaste a mi verdadero amor lejos de mí." Ella se levantó y se vistió. Ella se dirigió al antiguo cuarto de Bang en la base y entro, ahí encontró el viejo skate arereo en el que solia pasear y se fue con eso al cementerio.

Ella caminaba alrededor de las lapidas que yacían cerca de ella hasta que vio una lápida que decía: "Aquí yace Bang Freiheit: 1989-2007. De 17 años de edad." Ella lloró. Tristemente se sento junto a las rosas rojas que yacían cerca de su lapida en donde fue enterrado.

Fine las alejo un poco para no aplastarlas y vio entonces una tarjeta. Ella la recogió y leyó. "A mi querido hermano, Bang Freiheit, no puedo aceptar el hecho de que permití que te dejaran morir. Me parte el alma de que nunca pude protegerte como me lo pidieron mamá y papá, pero ahora he decidido ser más fuerte y procurar proteger a la gente a la que mas amas y a todo el planeta ZI. Te echo tanto de menos. Sé que tu nunca podras leer esta carta, pero quizás alguien la lea para ti. Voy a verte en el Cielo. María Freiheit"

Fine se levanto y puso las rosas y la tarjeta de nuevo en su lugar en la tumba de Bang. "Te quiero Bang; te echo tanto de menos!"

Fine llora. Alguien tocó su hombro. Ella volteó. Y eran el resto de sus amigos, Moonbay, Irvine, Rudolph y Thomas. Irvine descansado su mano en el hombro de quien consideraba su hermanita menor. _Él habría sido un gran cuñado. _ Irvine pensó. Fine se levantó y abrazó a Irvine. "Yo perdí demasiado, pero Fine nunca debes olvidarlo y mantener vivo y alegre su recuerdo en vida".

A medida que todos salían del cementerio, Fine escuchó una voz. Ella dejó de caminar y volteó.

Un casi transparente y blanco, Bang Freiheit estaba allí. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, todo era gris y el resto de personas que estaban ahí, dejaron de moverse.

Fine se distanció.. Viendo muy mal a Bang.

"Soy yo, Bang, que vergüenza pero: ¿sabes cómo están las papayas en el huerto de mi casa?, jeje" Dijo. "Uhm, Bang?" Ella preguntó. "Cómo estás aquí, si estás muerto".

"He vuelto por cinco minutos, a una parte con el resto del mundo, nunca habia llegado realmente por el hecho de que estoy muerto." Bang dijo. "Quería decir adiós, Te quiero, y manten la cabezamuy en alto, créeme, nos reuniremos de nuevo". " Espera un minuto, tu no estás aquí para matarme? "Fine gritó. Ella tapó su boca rápidamente. "No te preocupes, no pueden oírte. Están congelados, recuerdas? ".

"Bien". Bang se puso frente a Fine y dijo: "¿Antes de que me tenga que ir de aquí, me podrías hacer un favor?". "¿Qué Bang?". "Bésame ". Fine besó a Bang, y luego este desapareció. Su voz la llamaba por última vez. "Te quiero, Fine, ¿no me olvides!". "No Bang, no lo haré". Ella le susurró.

El viento daba vueltas a su alrededor. "Este es el viento, mi amor y las nubes en el cielo, él es mi mundo, Te quiero, Bang Freiheit." Ella dijo, y corrió hacia los demás. A medida que se alejaba, Fine recordó unas palabras que Bang le dijo en el pasado de su vida (cuando aún estaba con vida), 'Vamos a reunirnos de nuevo. _"Ojalá que nos encontremos con la mayor brevedad._ Fine Pensó. _Pronto, Fine, la vida es más corta lo que tu piensas ..._

Final.


End file.
